Pour Un Flirt Avec Toi
by SugarBoys
Summary: Suite de "Une Belle Histoire" nos deux loustiques à l'université
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Malheureusement les personnages de Teen Wolf ne sont pas à moi, ce qui est bien dommage !

Pairing: Bha du Sterek XD

Note de l'auteur: C'est la rentrée ! (depuis deux semaines)

Je suis malade, fatiguée et crevée maiiiiiiiis j'ai fini le premier chapitre de PUFT XD et RDUA est en cours d'écriture et sortira bientôt !

Et bien sûr, écoutez avec Pour un flirt avec toi XD

Ps: hooooooo petit jeu ! Ceux qui arrivent à reconnaitre les personnages, je leur offre un cookie !

Réponse aux review en bas !

 _Pour un flirt avec toi_

 _Je ferai n'importe quoi_

 _Pour un flirt avec toi_

 _Je serai prêt à tout_

 _Pour un simple rendez-vous_

 _Pour un flirt avec toi_

Une bonne dizaine d'année venait de s'écouler depuis ce fameux jour sur l'aire d'autoroute. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient bien grandi et les souvenirs de ce jour disparaissaient doucement de la mémoire du plus jeune. Il ne lui restait qu'un vague souvenir d'un soleil doux et ce doudou, constamment posé sur son lit, renommé Lobo au fil du temps. Stiles mesurait à présent 1,80, avait de magnifiques yeux whisky et portait trop souvent des sweat à capuche. Le plus jeune avait réussi haut la main les concours d'entrée à l'université. Ses amis et lui s'étaient démenés pour réussir. Son meilleur ami, Scott, était accepté dans une université de médecine. Lydia avait eu les meilleurs scores de sa promotion et avait été acceptée à Harvard. Pour finir, Jackson et Danny avaient réussi les examens pour une université sportive. Ils profitèrent tous de leurs deux mois de vacances bien mérités.

De son côté, le plus vieux des deux jeunes hommes avait lui aussi bien changé. Il se souvenait de ce jour-là avec un peu plus de précision. Il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un sur terre qui l'attendait avec impatience et il possédait toujours le renardeau. Il crut par deux fois l'avoir retrouvé mais hélas, il se leurrait pour ces deux relations. Sa famille se moquait toujours un peu de cela enfin, surtout les plus vieux. Cora et Malia ne se souvenaient pas vraiment de cette journée, étant beaucoup trop petites. Il était très grand, dépassant le 1,80 facilement, musclé comme un athlète, toujours en possession de ses magnifiques yeux bleu/gris et de sa touffe de cheveux noir. Il était rentré à l'université trois ans plus tôt. Arrivé là-bas, il s'était vite acoquiné avec trois jeunes gens plutôt sympas. Isaac, le plus jeune de leur bande, avait des cheveux à la boucle d'or et des yeux gris. La belle Erica avait de longs et soyeux cheveux blond et sa carrure de pin-up. Pour finir, le plus baraqué de la bande, Boyd était un beau black. On pouvait facilement affirmer qu'ils formaient le quatuor d'enfer au lycée.

Enfin, plus pour très longtemps, vu que les astres avaient enfin décidé à bouger leur cul et de les réunir.

Ce fut un jour de rentrée banal qui fit recommencer leur petite histoire.

Stiles patientait sur le perron du bâtiment, entouré par une vingtaine d'élève de son âge. Il soupira pour la centième fois de la demi-heure. Ouais, il n'avait jamais été patient et il ne le serait sûrement jamais à son avis. Il se grattait le cuir chevelu pour la 10ème fois... Non mais ! Quelle idée d'être en retard le jour de la rentrée ! Le mec qui devait leur faire faire un tour de l'université était vraiment un incapable ou quoi ? Ce n'était quand même pas compliqué d'arriver un minimum à l'heure ? Surtout un jour comme celui-ci ! Il grogna dans barbe une énième fois. Il devait vraiment passer pour un grognon aux yeux des autres élèves mais il s'en fichait. Il n'était pas là pour se faire des amis. Il était encore dans ses pensées quand le guide arriva enfin devant eux. Ce fut son voisin qu'il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule pour qu'il puisse écouter. Le visage de cette personne lui paraissait familier mais il n'arrivait pas à le remettre. Celui-ci se mit à se présenter devant tout le monde.

" - Salut les bleus ! Je m'appelle Derek Hale et je suis là aujourd'hui car on m'a prestement obli... Hm... demandé de vous accueillir pour cette nouvelle rentrée. J'espère que vous allez vous plaire dans notre grande et magnifique université ! "

La plupart des filles bavait sur le jeune homme. Il pouvait en voir deux qui s'en fichaient éperdument du guide et préféraient se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Et bien, déjà un couple et au moins, elles ne se cachaient pas et personne ne les insultait. C'était plutôt motivant pour l'évolution de l'intelligence humaine. Il se refocalisa sur le jeune homme qui répondait à quelques questions par-ci, par-là.

Celui-ci, de son côté, était tout excité. Il avait senti l'odeur de son âme sœur. Elle était parmi toutes ces personnes mais il ne devait en rien montrer son excitation. Il devait rester le mec cool du lycée. Il invita tous les nouveaux à le suivre pour une visite rapide des bâtiments. Il commença par celui de physique qui était le plus proche de leur position actuelle.

Durant toute la visite, il se passa un drôle de phénomène. Sans le savoir, les deux jeunes hommes s'attiraient tout en se repoussant. Pourtant, le plus vieux fut constamment entouré par les filles célibataires qui le trouvaient à leurs goûts. Stiles soupira et se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas cette chance d'avoir un troupeau de filles ou de garçons se pavanant devant lui. La nature était vraiment capricieuse.

" - Ça m'écœure toutes ses filles à baver comme des chiennes devant un morceau de steak. C'est pas un vulgaire objet ce mec, c'est un être humain. Pas besoin de montrer vos boobs. S'il a une quelconque envie de vous, il vous le montrera bande de chiennes en chaleur !

\- Amour, rigola la jeune fille. Je ne pense pas que ça doit le déranger mais c'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être agréable tous les jours ! "

Les paroles des deux jeunes filles firent voir à Stiles un autre côté de cette chance et commença à plaindre leur guide de ce troupeau de filles en chaleur.

La visite finit. Il donna un plan à chacun avec l'emploi du temps et compagnie. Tout le monde partit de son côté mais Derek ne savait toujours pas qui était dans tout le groupe cette personne si chère à sa vie. Il rentra à son appartement qu'il partageait avec ses meilleurs amis, s'affala sur le canapé et souffla une bonne fois pour toutes.

" - Alors cette matinée en tant que guide pour les nouveaux ?

\- Salut Isaac ! Longue et ennuyante mais il y avait son odeur !

\- À qui ?

\- À mon âme soeur ...

\- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Sérieux ? Cria une jeune fille blonde.

\- Oui Eri... Elle ou il était là mais je ne sais toujours pas qui est cette personne !

\- Tu trouveras bien grand frère. Répondit Cora en entrant, elle aussi, dans la pièce. "

Il haussa les épaules et plongea son regard dans la télé allumée sur une chaîne quelconque.

La soirée passa rapidement et la nuit fut très courte pour le jeune homme. Il se réveilla le lendemain avec un immense mal de crâne et une très vive envie de retourner dans son lit pour le reste de sa vie. Mais il devait à tout prix découvrir qui était cette personne.

De son côté à lui, Stiles se réveilla bien trop tôt à son goût par rapport à son emploi du temps. Il grogna contre son hyperactivité, prit une douche rapide et s'habilla avec ce qu'il lui passait sous la main. Un jean slim, un marcel noir avec l'emblème de Batman, une chemise à carreaux rouge, sans oublier ses indispensables lunettes de vue et son sempiternel bonnet pour cacher sa touffe de cheveux indomptables. Il prit son sac au passage et sortit tout doucement de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son colocataire, un certain Mathy Crown (j'offre un cookie géant à la personne qui découvre de qui je parle xD), petit brun très énergique. Il s'entendrait à merveille avec lui sans aucun doute.

Il prit un petit déjeuner en solitaire et bailla toutes les cinq secondes devant son bol de café quand devant lui se posa la masse physique de son colocataire.

" - Je hais le matin... Grogna le plus petit des deux.

\- Ça nous fait un point commun !

\- Café du matin ! Café des copains ! Allez, dis-moi tout ! Autant se connaître un peu vu que nous allons être colocataire durant 4 ans !

\- Ho ! À part que je suis un geek hyperactif dont le nom est imprononçable à tendance aux crises de panique, qui possède un QI bien supérieur à la moyenne et qui dort avec une peluche de loup nommé Lobo ? Y a pas grand chose à savoir de moi... Et toi ? posa le jeune homme.

\- Ho ! À part que je suis un schizophrène de premier ordre, toujours en mouvement, borderline, qui a quatre personnalités plus chiantes les unes que les autres, un chat démoniaque, un meilleur ami psychopathe, une bande despote plus fou les uns que les autres et une cousine tarée qui va sûrement partir à ma recherche dans les minutes à suivre ? Pas grand chose non plus...

\- Je sens que je vais adorer cette fac. Dit-il d'un ton nonchalant qui fit exploser de rire le plus petit des deux. "

Ils finirent leur déjeuner dans un silence reposant. Ils se mirent en route pour leur première heure de cours. Stiles et Mathy partageaient le plus gros de leur emploi du temps ensemble. Les seuls cours qui différés étaient la sociologie pour Mathy et la criminologie pour Stiles.

Sur le chemin de salle, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec la cousine de notre petit camarade.

" - Mathyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Tu t'es fait un nouvel ami ?

\- Bry calmos ! Rit le jeune homme. Je te présente Stiles !

\- Haaaaaaaaaaan ! Mais oui ! Je l'ai vu hier ! Il fixait avec fermeté le beau fessier de notre guide !

\- Naaaaan ! C'est faux ! rougit le jeune homme

\- Ment pas j'tai bien vue le mater sans vergogne petit dépravé, rigola la jeune fille rousse. Ho ! Je ne me suis même pas présentée convenablement ! Je m'appelle Ambre Valloity et je suis la cousine à ce loustique du côté de ma mère ! Son père et ma mère sont jumeaux !

\- Tu serais pas hyperactive toi ?

\- Si pourquoi ?

\- Moi aussi !

\- Haaaaaan trop cool ! Je ne serais plus la seule dans mon cas dans le groupe !

\- Whoooooo ! Les pipelettes, rigola le plus petit, dois-je vous rappeler que nous avons cours dans exactement cinq minutes et que si nous ne nous dépêchons pas un minimum, nous serons en retard !

\- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa oui ! Crièrent les deux jeunes hyperactifs tout en suivant le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

Ils durent même courir un peu pour arriver à leur destination finale. Heureusement, leur professeur n'était toujours pas arrivé quand ils rentrèrent dans leur salle de cours. Stiles eut la même réflexion qu'hier mais cette fois, il l'exprima à haute voix pour ses nouveaux amis, qui rirent doucement à ses remarques bien placées. Les trois jeunes gens rejoignirent un petit groupe de 5 personnes qui étaient déjà installées à une des grandes tables de l'amphithéâtre.

Les trois étudiants s'installèrent à leur tour à la table et se plongèrent dans leur cours.

La pause du midi sonna enfin. Elle libéra des troupeaux d'élèves affamés. Stiles rassembla ses affaires et se leva. Il vit que la plupart des personnes de cette rangée fit de même. Il vit son colocataire parler avec entrain avec un jeune homme aussi grand que lui. Il rejoignit Ambre qui les attendait à la porte.

"- Vous pensez manger ou vu qu'on a une heure et demi ?

\- Ho ! Nos amis plus âgés nous attendent à l'entrée pour aller manger dans un p'tit restau pas cher près du campus… DONC SI VOUS VOULEZ BOUFFER GROUILLER VOS CULS !"

Le jeune homme rigola quand tout ce petit monde se rua sur la sortie.

"- Bon ! Bah moi, j'vo...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se fit tirer vers la sortie par une Ambre et un Mathy bien joyeux.

"- Et non, mon cher ! Tu viens manger avec nous !

\- Mais mais mais mais ! Laissez-moi le choix au moins !

\- Non ! Dirent catégoriquement les cousins."

Stiles put enfin respirer quand il vit de loin une bande bien particulière, attendre ses nouveaux amis. Il les examina le plus discrètement possible. La seule pensée qui ressortit de son cerveau était celle qu'il trouvait ce petit groupe bien hétéroclite mais il savait bien qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences.

Les cousins, _je vais finir par les appeler les jumeaux,_ le lâchèrent enfin devant le groupe. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela, mais cette bande d'amis n'allait vraiment pas ensemble et pourtant, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre mutuellement.

"- Bon ! Je vais faire les présentations. Claironna Ambre tout en sautillant. D'abord les plus âgés ! Honneur aux doyens !

\- Accouche cousine du Hobbit, cria le jeune qui plutôt était collé à Mathy.

\- La ferme Antho ! J'y viens donc, elle se déplaça devant le groupe des plus vieux. Merci de vous être réuni par année, ça va me simplifier les choses ! Donc, l'homme avec la chemise jaune et qui joue sur sa vieille console s'appelle Sullivan ! L'homme leva la tête et lui fit un signe de bienvenue. Celui qui joue avec un briquet et qui est en rouge s'appelle Bob. C'est un pyromane mais on l'aime bien. Il lui fit un signe de main qui fut répondu par un cri de pyrobarbare... Le jeune homme à sa gauche se prénomme Gabriel. C'est son meilleur ami mais rassures-toi, il est plus calme. Il vit sur sa joue un goutte de sueur dégouliner. Les deux jeunes hommes que tu vois là, elle désigna du doigt un jeune homme à la coupe folle et habillé en noir assis sur le muret et un autre plus soigneux lisant appuyé contre l'autre. C'est Pascal et Fabien, notre petit couple gay ! Pascal est un puits de savoir sur patte et Fabien est un féru de cinéma ! Et le dernier de nos doyens, Alex, le garçon au bandeau noir. Après, les deuxièmes années. Je te présente Florian, le meilleur ami de Sulli. Il a redoublé malheureusement. C'est un métaleux ! Et on ne pouvait la contredire vu les habits du jeune homme. Ici, elle désigna un jeune homme quelque peu rondouillard. Je te présente Damien, c'est le petit frère d'Alex et enfin pour les premières années ! Lui, c'est Jul, le dernier de leur fratrie, elle désigna un petit blondinet qui embêter Alex. Lui, elle montra du doigt un jeune homme assis sur le muret. C'est le petit frère de Fabien, Nathan, elle rougit doucement puis elle secoua la tête. Je te présente aussi Charlotte, la petite amie de Damien et Charlène, la petite amie de Bob. Ce sont mes deux meilleures amies ! Et pour finir, je te présente Anthony, le mec qui colle Math comme son ombre, le Robin de son Batman, son seul et unique amour !

\- Ambre, ta gueule ! Il n'y a rien entre moi et ton cousin ! Arrête de nous inventer une histoire d'amour !

\- Mais vous êtes tellement beau ensemble !"

Tous rirent à la remarque de la jeune fille. Ils se levèrent d'un bloc et partirent manger dans ce petit restaurant que lui avait parlé la cousine de son colocataire. Ils s'installèrent au hasard mais on voyait bien que les couples se mettaient à côté l'un de l'autre. Le jeune homme se retrouva entre Bob et Pascal

Le déjeuner se passa avec entrain et plaisir. Ils ne virent pas l'heure de retourner en cours arrivée qu'ils furent tous presque en retard. Le jeune Stiles sourit fortement à la vue de cette petite bande d'amis se dirent au revoir de loin.

Il suivit les 7 plus jeunes de la bande en direction de leur cours quand, d'un coup sans prévenir, il finit le cul par terre et tous ses livres éparpillés autour de lui. On pouvait l'entendre grogner des insanités tout en ramassant ses affaires. Le jeune homme qui l'avait poussé s'accroupit à ses côtés pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires. C'est quand leurs mains se frôlèrent par inadvertance que leur regard se croisa pour la première fois depuis des années. Le souffle de Stiles se coupa à la vue des deux belles orbes bleu/vert qui le fixaient. Cette couleur lui rappelait un vague souvenir d'enfance, d'une odeur de blés et de vacances, de cris d'enfants joyeux et surtout de la chaleur de deux bras. De son côté, Derek n'en menait pas large. L'odeur de ce garçon fut comme une bombe au visage. Ses yeux whisky/ambré lui fit perdre le contrôle de son loup pendant une seconde. L'éclat d'un bleu électrique dans les yeux du plus vieux ne passa pas inaperçu pour le jeune Stiles. Il se figea encore plus. Derek ne put pensée qu'une seule chose.

 _Ce peut-il que ce garçon soit celui de mon souvenir._

Répoooooooooonse aux revieeeeeeeeeew !

Sanga36, SachaLaBlonde , Aurlia, Bayla, Wm2, triskel orion black et Yoruhime-PsychoCat :

Voilààààààààà la suite ! xD

Voilà les gens la suite ! xD

Enfin le premier chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Malheureusement les perso de Teen Wolf ne sont pas à moi, ce qui est bien dommage !

Pairing: Bah du Sterek xD

Note de moi : Whouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa deux ans pour écrire un chapitre deux xD et bah putain j'suis le plus fort ! Mais j'étais affreusement occupé et malade à la fois héhé !

Bon il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour l'instant hé hé~

* * *

 _Pour un flirt avec toi_

 _Je ferai n'importe quoi_

 _Pour un flirt avec toi_

 _Je serai prêt à tout_

 _Pour un simple rendez-vous_

 _Pour un flirt avec toi_

Depuis que les deux jeunes hommes étaient rentrés en collision, ils n'eurent plus aucun contact l'un avec l'autre durant un bon mois. La faute à pas de chance comme on dit souvent, tout ceci étant bel et ben volontaire de leur part. C'était surtout Stiles qui essayait pardessus tout de l'éviter mais le comportement du plus vieux n'était pas en reste. La réaction qu'il eut lors de leur troisième rencontre laissa le pauvre hyperactif tétanisé mais, surtout, avec une rancœur envers le loup.

Flash-back

 _Il suivit les 7 plus jeune de la bande en direction de leur cours quand, d'un coup sans prévenir, il finit le cul parterre et tous ses livres éparpillés autour de lui._

 _On pouvait l'entendre grogner des insanités tout en ramassant ses affaires. C'est quand le jeune homme qui l'avait poussé s'accroupir à ses côtés pour l'aider que leurs mains se frôlèrent par inadvertance et que leur regard se croisa pour la première fois depuis des années. Le souffle de Stiles se coupa à la vue des deux beaux orbes bleu/vert qui le fixaient. Cette couleur lui rappelait un vague souvenir d'enfance, d'une odeur de blé et de vacances, de cris d'enfants joyeux et, surtout, de la chaleur de deux bras._

 _De son côté, Derek n'en menait pas large. L'odeur de ce garçon fut comme une bombe à son visage. Ses yeux whisky ambrés lui firent perdre le contrôle de son loup pendant une seconde et l'éclat d'un bleu électrique dans les yeux du plus vieux ne passa pas inaperçu pour le jeune Stiles. Il se figea encore plus. Derek ne put penser qu'à une seule chose_

 _Ce peut-il que ce garçon soit celui de mon souvenir?_

 _Tellement perturbé par le surplus d'informations olfactive et visuelle, le jeune loup ne sut quoi faire exactement. Paniquant totalement à l'idée que ce soit bel et bien son âme sœur devant lui, il fourra avec rage les livres qu'il avait ramassé des bras du jeune homme devant lui. Se relevant prestement, il grogna légèrement pour la forme et prit un air dédaigneux sans le vouloir, toujours dans sa petite crise de panique involontaire._

 _\- Putain, tu peux pas faire attention à où tu marches petit merdeux! Ou faut t'acheter une nouvelle paire de lunettes, ça pourra sûrement mieux cacher ta face de con… Sur ce, débrouille-toi bien pour survivre!_

 _Il lui cracha ceci au visage tout en partant dans la direction de ses prochains cours, toujours en crise et en se fustigeant mentalement du comportement de connard qu'il venait d'avoir envers le jeune homme._

 _De son côté, Stiles n'était pas en reste non plus, terrorisé par l'air menaçant du jeune homme. Coupé brutalement de ce souvenir d'enfance, les yeux doux du jeune garçon de son rêve furent remplacés subitement par l'air terrifiant de l'autre homme. Il resta prostré au sol quelques secondes avant qu'Ambre ne vienne à son aide pour le soulever et ramasser ses affaires. Quant à lui, Matty prit le sac de son colocataire faisant un signe de la tête à ses amis d'aller en cours sans eux, le temps qu'il calme le jeune homme._

 _Ils l'emmenèrent dans une partie reculée du campus, l'asseyant doucement sur un des bancs et s'installèrent à ses côtés._

 _Ils attendirent une demi-dizaine de minutes avant que leur camarade ne revienne à lui_

 _\- Ça va?_

 _\- Il lui ressemble tellement…_

 _\- À qui? demanda légèrement perdu Matty_

 _\- À un souvenir d'enfance perdu sur une aire d'autoroute…_

 _\- Stiles…_

 _\- Ce n'est rien… juste de vieux souvenirs… Ça m'a juste perturbé mais ça va mieux… Allons en cours!_

 _Il ne leur lassa pas le temps de protester qu'il se mit en route vers leur prochain cours._

FIN flash-back

Depuis donc, les deux jeunes hommes ne se parlaient plus. L'un honteux de son comportement et l'autre outré et rancunier par rapport à tout ceci.

Mais le pire était à venir.

C'est lors d'une des nombreuses soirées organisées par le BDE de l'université que les deux lascars se retrouvèrent à se confronter une fois de plus mais si on écouté Stiles après cette soirée, tout était de la faute de Matty qui l'avait lâchement abandonné pour aller rejoindre son futur, du moins la plupart de leurs amis communs l'espérait, petit copain pour une photo à la con.

Bon, Ambre était restée à ses côtés mais celle-ci était plus occupé à manger Nathan du regard. Ça aussi la plupart de leur connaissance aimerait que ça change. Entre lui tout timide pour lui dire qu'elle lui plaisait et elle trop ancrée dans son monde « Il ne pourra jamais m'aimer… faut pas rêver, tu m'a vu ? ».

Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, les seuls, au niveau couple qui s'en sortaient dans ce petit groupe, étaient Fabien et Pascal, de par le fait que ça faisait des années qu'ils étaient ensembles et que franchement, qui veut les voir se séparer ces deux-là, toujours fourrer à deux. Bien sûr, Charlotte et Damien étaient toujours aussi adorables mais on pouvait voir que la flamme s'éteignait de plus en plus, au contraire de Bob et Charlène dont le couple faisait des émules dans l'école. En même temps, deux fous comme eux, ça ne s'ignore pas.

Mais pour en revenir à cette soirée, qui commençait sur les chapeaux de roue de la solitude pour notre cher Stiles, ne rien faire commençait à le gaver sérieusement. Il avait consulté une bonne dizaine de fois son portable en l'espace de vingt minutes et rien n'était venu le distraire, même pas ce faux frère de Scott qui devait à cette heure-ci, soit travailler, soit profiter d'une soirée de plaisirs avec sa copine actuel. Donc, lui se retrouvait totalement paumé en cette soirée de fête. Ô joie !

Il tapota doucement sur l'épaule de sa comparse pour lui signaler son départ, qui esquissa une réponse d'un mouvement d'épaules vague, toujours absorbée par sa vision de rêve.

Le jeune homme se dirigea bon grès malgré vers le buffet, entièrement remplis de bols de chips et de snacks en tout genre, rien de mieux pour nourrir la bande d'ado en puissance réunis dans cette salle. Il se servit un léger verre de sky coca, son projet n'était pas de se bourrer mais au moins de profiter un peu de cette soirée.

C'est en voulant retourner vers son amie qu'il comprit qu'il ne la reverrait pas de la soirée. Celle-ci s'était enfin décidée à aller voir son crush. Il soupira de tendresse et d'agacement. Ils étaient gentils tous ces couples mais lui était seul au final.

Il continuait de se morfondre tout seul au milieu des gens quand une main vient se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna vivement le regard sur la personne à qui appartenait ce membre. Stiles découvrit avec stupeur, un beau jeune homme aux frisettes châtains clairs et aux grands yeux bleus. On aurait dit pratiquement un chiot tout joyeux, tellement son regard était empli de paillette de joie.

\- Tu devrais éviter de rester en plein milieu de la salle, tu risquerai de te faire pousser.

\- Ho heu… Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées sombres. Tous mes amis m'ont fait faux bonds pour cette soirée. Enfin, on était tous venu ensemble, mais la plupart est allé chacun de son côté avec leur moitié donc, techniquement, ils m'ont laissé tomber… mais je les adore quand même, ils sont adorablement guimauves avec leur moitié, même si certains ne se sont toujours pas déclarés et qu'il faudrait qu'ils le fassent parce qu'on en a marre pour certain et !

\- Whoo, tu parles toujours autant ?

\- Ha…. Désolé, je suis encore parti dans un de mes monologues… Défaut d'hyperactif, je parle quand je stresse ou que je sais pas quoi faire.

\- Donc, tu es tout seul pour la soirée parce que tes amis t'ont fait tous un peu faux bonds ?

\- Oui, c'est un peu ça !

\- Hé ! Je dis pas ça souvent à des inconnus mais tu m'as l'air sympathique ! Ça te dit de nous rejoindre pour cette soirée avec mes amis ?

\- Ho… Oui, pourquoi pas §

L'hyperactif suivit donc le bouclé jusqu'à une sorte de petite terrasse aménagée, il y était entreposé un petit canapé d'extérieur ainsi que de nombreux coussins.

Il y avait deux personnes d'installer, une blonde et un grand noir.

\- HA ! Notre couple favori ! Inconnu, je te présente Boyd et sa copine Erica ! Les amoureux, je vous présente Inconnu !

\- Mon prénom c'est Stiles !

Le couple rigola légèrement devant la tête choqué du touffu.

\- Tu donnes ton nom à eux et pas à moi !

\- Bah, tu sais vu que tu ne t'étais pas présenté, je me suis dit que ça devait être une coutume de ton cercle d'amis !

\- Crétin va ! Moi, c'est Isaac !

\- Bonjour Isaac, moi c'est Stiles.

Ils se serrèrent la main tout en rigolant comme des vaches.

La soirée se déroula doucement, Stiles fit des signes à ses amis quand il les voyait passer par là ou quand un d'entre eux venait fumer une clope, ce qui se passa à l'occurrence quand Ambre vint fumer la sienne.

\- Alors, tu t'amuses bien, avait demandé sournoisement Stiles.

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! La jeune fille sauta de joie. 'Fin, t'as du voir quoi !

\- Ouais, j'ai vu ça, t'as enfin foncé dans le tas !

\- Ouais… Bah alors, tu me présentes pas à tes nouveaux amis !?

\- Haaaaaaaa ! je manque à mes devoirs d'hôte ! Ambre, je te présente Erica, Boyd et Isaac qui, sans lui, je serai perdu dans cette fête !

\- Hé ! Bien le bonsoir ! Merci de vous occuper du petit Stiles !

\- Hééé !

\- Mais c'est avec un grand plaisir, répondis la grande blonde. En plus, il est mignon le garçon !

\- Et il est drôle aussi, rajouta le frisé.

Le nommé Boyd ne dit rien mais hocha la tête pour approuvé les dires de ses comparses.

\- C'est bien que vous l'aimiez ! C'est un bon gars ! Par contre, votre dernier comparse à pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier !

\- Comment ça, leur dernier comparse ?

\- Derek…

\- Le mec qui t'a fait tomber la dernière fois !

\- Merde, votre pote est un connard, vous savez !

\- Ouais on l'a beaucoup engueulé à propos de ça. Désolé, c'est juste… tu lui rappelle quelqu'un qui lui est chère et qu'il n'a pas vu depuis des années. Depuis ce jour, il se renferme sur lui et joue le rôle du beau gosse connard mais il est juste effrayé de ne jamais pouvoir un jour retrouver cette personne. Surtout que ça peut être étrange mais, ils se sont rencontrés assez jeunes et ne se sont vu qu'une seule fois de leur vie, mais en même temps, ça devait être tellement beau. Ils se sont rencontrés sur le bord de l'autoroute des vacances, comme dans cette chanson française, surtout qu'il pense qu'il est ici, il...il a cru… le voir et et et… devrais pas te parler de ça mais…

\- Calme Isaac, t'inquiète… juste… Il aurait pu être plus sympa que ça. Bon, pas que j'vous aime pas, mais j'vais aller rejoindre les autres voir ce qu'ils font. Tu m'accompagnes, Ambre ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son amie et l'embarque fissa vers le fond de la fête, dans leur course, ils croisèrent quelques personnes de leur groupe qui les suivirent.

Arrivé à leur point de destination, toute leur bande fut au complet, entourant un Stiles légèrement paniqué.

Pascal le plus sage d'entre eux s'avança vers leur ami à pas lent, essayant de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas une menace pour le cerveau brumeux de l'hyperactif en pleine crise de panique :

\- Stiles… C'est Pascal ! Tout va bien, c'est nous tes amis...Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive, s'il te plaît…

\- S'qui m'arrive ! Les meilleurs amis du mec qui me déteste le plus dans ce foutu campus en connaisse assez sur moi en ce moment pour pouvoir me faire subir les pires années d'écoles de ma vie et pourtant j'ai vécu de la merde au lycée ! Vous m'avez tous lâcher et voilà comment maintenant ça se répercute sur moi ! J'vais encore vivre de la merde H24 et en plus la totale, c'est que ce con qui me hait à vécu une histoire similaire à la mienne quand j'étais jeune ! Et SI c'était lui ! Et si au final, c'est pas lui et que je me retrouve comme un con à lui blablater sur ma vie ! Putain ! Mais la ferme, Stiles !

Tous se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire, totalement perdus. La situation leur échappait complètement. Jamais de leur vie, ils n'avaient vu pareil crise mais une solution émergea lentement dans la tête de Florian.

\- Hé ! Mon grand, j'ai peut-être une solution…

\- Hein et laquelle ? À part si t'as des pouvoirs magiques, ma situation reste de la merde !

\- Bin tu sais…

\- Flo ! Je t'adore, t'es mon meilleur ami mais tu peux pas décider tout seul de le laisser savoir ça !

\- Flo… Sully à raison, j'adore Stiles mais on peut pas le mettre au courant comme ça !

\- Vous savez que je suis juste à 2m de vous les gars…

\- Antho, tu sais que ça pourrait régler des choses, surtout si ce qu'avance Stiles est vrai. Ça a un rapport avec Hale !

\- Bob, tu vas quand même pas te mettre de son côté !

\- Si, ça me parait être jouable. Je fais confiance en Stiles !

\- On fait tous confiance à Stiles ici mais de là à lui confier ça ! Ça peut le mettre en danger !

\- Quoi qu'on fasse, il est déjà en danger Gaby. Depuis qu'on traîne avec lui et si ce que je suppose s'avère être vrai et que Stiles et ce que vous savez, Hale pourra nous faire la guerre et personne n'a envie de ça ! Autant le mettre au courant et pouvoir le protéger en toute connaissance de cause et non dans l'ombre ou on ne pourrait être complètement en possession de nos moyens, et découvrir si ce que je suppose est vrai et négocier un pacte !

\- Tu bases ta théorie sur une supposition Bob !

\- VOOOOOOOOOOOS GUEULES !

Tous se turent choquer pas le cri que venait de pousser le principal concerné.

"J'aime pas qu'on parle de moi juste à mes côtés sans qu'on me laisse en placer une ! C'est pas qu'une supposition. Quelque chose me dit que c'est lui le garçon de mon enfance ! Chercher pas comment je le sais, je le sais c'est tout ! Maintenant, si j'suis vraiment votre ami, vous pouvez me parler de ce secret si secret que vous en parler dans une cuisine d'un appart étudiant en pleine soirée de beuverie !"

Ils étaient bien tous trop choqués pour relever la pertinence de ce qu'avait avancé le jeune homme. Il les regarda tous fixement cherchant à comprendre leur petit secret sans succès, même pour son cerveau au QI exceptionnel.

Ce fut le plus vieux d'entre eux qui sortit en premier de cette étrange transe.

\- Stiles, on va rentrer dans mon appart tous ensemble et on va parler de ce secret qu'on te cache mais sache le bien, cela va changer ta vision du monde à jamais.

fin chapitre 2

* * *

Réponses aux review !

Dest : Oui xD 1 ! bingo !

Yuko : Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute xD

Audeline : Voilà la suite après deux ans, je sais ça fait très long mais j'ai eu beaucoup de problème personnel, désolé !

Yuruhime-PsychoCat : Voilà, ça vas être un peu plus concret ! Le prochain chapitre s'annonce mouvementer !


End file.
